Une araignée dans la cave
by Washington-Jones
Summary: Notre mini-agent préféré n'arrive pas à dormir. Heureusement, il y a toujours quelqu'un de réveillé dans cette maison.


_Salut les ami(e)s ! Ici, un petit os pour Princesse Totoro._

 _J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais Mini-Tony..._

* * *

Parfois, être une demi-portion avait du bon. Par exemple, quand cela permettait de descendre en pleine nuit les marches qui descendaient à la cave, les pieds bien au chaud dans les chaussons Power Rangers, la main glissant sur le bois vernis de la rampe.

Tony le savait, le Patron ne vernissait la rampe que pour lui. Il ne le faisait pas avant, et s'il l'entretenait soigneusement désormais, c'était pour éviter que son jeune colocataire ne se mette une écharde dans la main. Apparemment, c'était douloureux, si l'on écoutait tonton Toby.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Tony fit une moue, lèvre inférieure en avant, œil triste et dépité. Gibbs lui adressa un hochement de tête compréhensif.

-Allez, viens. Je crois comprendre que le lait chaud au miel ne peut rien contre toi.

Le lait chaud au miel, c'était un truc de Grandpa Jack, un monsieur très gentil qui vivait très loin, en Pennsylvanie, et qui était le vrai Papa de Gibbs. Il avait une maison remplie de trucs cool et chouette qu'il vendait à des gens sympas et polis et aussi des petites voitures qu'il donnait aux enfants très gentils et très sages si le magasin était fermé et que quand le Patron n'était pas là. Tony savait qu'il était très sage, il en avait neuf.

-J'aime pas en haut.

La petite phrase, murmurée, n'avait pas échappée à l'adulte.

-Tu n'aimes pas le rez-de-chaussée, ou l'étage ?

-En haut.

-La chambre ?

-Hm.

Gibbs lui passa une mais dans les cheveux avant de l'attraper sous les aisselles pour le mettre debout sur l'escabeau. Devant eux, un truc grand en bois se tenait sur toutes ses pattes. Le Patron disait que c'était un bateau, mais Tony savait bien que non. C'était une araignée ratée qui allait un jour attaquer Spider-man. Ou devenir son allié. Mais alors un allié vraiment pas costaud, parce que le bois, ça brûle quand même beaucoup quand on y met le feu.

-Tu veux m'aider ou t'installer sur le canapé ?

Un sofa à moitié décédé trônait au fond de la cave, vestige d'une époque préhistorique où quelqu'un habitait ici. Tony ne voyait pas très bien qui avait pu habiter la cave avant Gibbs, mais peut-être que c'était un truc de grandes personnes et que si on voulait construire une maison, on vivait dans la cave avant qu'elle ne soit finie ? Gibbs semblait très attaché à sa cave, c'était sans doute une option logique. Tony acquiesça à son propre raisonnement. C'était ça, il en était sûr.

-Je veux pas aller sur ton canapé. Il a un ressort qui dépasse de l'intérieur.

-Alors mets des gants.

Tony sauta le petit marche-pied, ignora le grognement de Gibbs et courut chercher sa paire de gants. Beaucoup plus petits que ceux de l'adulte, ils étaient grège, râpeux et neufs. Tony les aimait vraiment bien. En plus, même Abby n'en avait pas des à elle. Il les enfila rapidement et rejoignit son mentor avec un sourire plein de joie. Ce dernier resserra les petites lanières à ses poignets et le reposa sur le marche-pied.

-Bon, tu te rappelles comment on s'y prend ?

-On met le papier qui gratte avec le côté qui gratte sur le bois et on frotte en suivant les gratouillis que toi tu as fait !

-Ca s'appelle suivre le sens du bois bonhomme.

-Mais c'est ça, hein c'est ça ?

-Oui Tony, c'est exactement ça.

Tony afficha son plus grand sourire et commença doucement à frotter. C'était dur, mais très très drôle. Le bois faisait « frotte-frotte-frotte » et les petits copeaux étaient tous rigolos et c'était comme de la neige en bois et après même que s'il était sage, le Patron lui en donnait un sac pour jouer dehors avec le ventilateur.

Gibbs se mit à travailler le dessus de l'araignée géante, et Tony profita de ce moment d'inattention pour poser sa langue sur le bois.

-C'est bon ? demanda un Gibbs amusé.

-Non, ça a pas de goût.

-Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

-Non...

-... ?

-C'est quoi dans ta tasse à clou ?

-Du café. Tu veux tester ?

-Hmm...oui ?

Gibbs tendit son mug au petit garçon qui en but une gorgée.

-Baaaaaaah ! Ca pique !

-Tu préfères le goût du bois ?

-Oui.

-Ah... bon, on va peut-être ajouter du sucre alors.

-Y aura jamais assez de sucre Patron !

Gibbs vida deux petits sachets de sucre dans le mug et lui tendit à nouveau.

-Et là ?

-C'est moins pas bon.

-Moins mauvais.

-C'est pareil non ?

-Presque. Mais ne dit pas ça à ton institutrice, elle s'arracherait les cheveux.

-Pourquoi ? Elle a une perruque ?

-Non. Elle... c'est pas grave. Oublie ça.

-Je lui demanderai demain.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ça soit utile.

-Bah, elle doit savoir si c'est des vrais, ses cheveux !

-Tu sais quoi ? Concentre-toi sur le bateau.

-D'accord.

Gibbs but le restant de la tasse avec difficulté – tout ce sucre! – puis embrassa Tony dans les cheveux avant de se remettre au travail. Il savait déjà comment appeler ce navire : Le Demi-portion.


End file.
